


Searching

by Abyssinian



Series: Coming Back [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

It was already late, when the doorbell rang. The sheriff glanced up from the file he was reading at the kitchen clock and got up with a small sigh. The only person that came to mind at this hour was Melissa, but she usually called first and she had a key, so he unlocked the door. He was literally stunned speechless at what he saw or more precisely, who.  
"Uh, this is…a surprise."  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come so late."  
"Well, you're here now, so come in."  
The younger man stepped into the hall and John closed the door.  
"What can I do for you? I'm sure you didn't come back because you missed Beacon Hills."  
"Is Stiles here?"  
"You have to ask?" John Stilinski wasn't angry, he was tired.  
He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and looked back into the older man's eyes. "No."  
"He's at college."  
A small smile graced the dark haired man's features. "That's good."  
"It is. He seems happy there."  
"Where?"  
"Sorry, but why now? You left and no one has heard from you in a year and a half. They have been through a lot."  
"No, just…please…Where is Stiles?" Derek sounded almost desperate.  
"Why?"  
"I need to see him."  
"Does Scott know you're here?"  
"No."  
The vehemence of the answer told the sheriff more than the werewolf was probably willing to divulge. He didn't want the alpha to know he was there.  
"Please?"  
"He's at NYU."  
"Thank you."  
The sheriff left for a minute and came back with a small piece of paper.  
"This is his address."  
"Thank you. Can you…not tell anybody I was here. Not even Stiles?"  
The older man sighed. "Sure."  
Derek Hale vanished back into the darkness just as suddenly as he had appeared.


End file.
